Rocky
Stuart Ralston (Season 1-Season 2), Samuel Faraci (Season 3-Present) Eric O'Carroll ----}} Rocky is a male mixed breed Eco Pup. He is one of the main protagonists of the PAW Patrol. It is unknown what his true breeds are. Rocky is a recycling pup. His main color is green. He is a hybrid/mix-breed Eco pup who always has something to fix a problem. Rocky uses his handy claw to pick up pieces that could be recycled and use them for other purposes. Rocky is a mix-breed pup that always has handy resources. He's an enthusiastic recycling dog with a thousand ideas and tools inside of his pup pack. Rocky is a clever Eco-puppy. He reduces, reuses, and recycles anything he can find. However, Rocky has aquaphobia "fear of water." Sometimes, he has to face his fear, but he never seems to overcome it. Rocky is Marshall's best friend, and his frequent quote to him is: "Marshall! Your hose!" Rocky is grey with white paws, a white tip on his tail, and white tips on the fur tufts on his face, along with a blue circle around his left eye and two blue circles on his back. He has a brown nose and orange-ish brown eyes. He has a dark grey ring on his right eye. He also has a floppy right ear. Here's a gallery of Rocky's attires throughout the series. Rocky.png|Standard uniform pp2837.png|Clown costume 10014555_1476167635930204_490077718_n.jpg|Camping uniform Rocky and Chase at the hoedown.jpg|Cowboy outfit Rocky-likey.png|Pup-Tacular Psas17.png|Knight costume Bsk27.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Pp1337.png|Collar Only Pp344.png|Uniform Top Only Pp868.png|Hat and Collar Only Pp813.png|Scuba Gear Brush.PNG|Pup Pack and Collar Only Pp3035.png|With Winter Hat Mer(Rocky).PNG|Mer-pup Snowboarding_Rocky.png|Snowboarding Gear Pup-Fu!31(Rocky_Routine).png|Martial Arts Uniform ---- Rocky's Pup Tag Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Rocky has his own personalized Pup Tag, with a shape of a recycling symbol on it, which he uses to communicate with Ryder, The Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Badges Glow.PNG|Bottom left Greenmeansgo.PNG ---- Rocky's Recycling Truck Rocky's recycling truck is a green vehicle which is used to recycle items. Rocky also uses this as his pup-house, which can be used to store various items to use during missions. His truck also has 2 pallet loaders to load various things, such as The Lookout cake in "Pups Take the Cake." His vehicle number is 05. 05 V1.png 05 V2.png ---- Rocky has a recycling truck (as mentioned above) that contains a bountiful of used, old items that he would use to build something new. He also uses the reused items as parts in order to repair an object. Rocky's claw helps him build things and pick them up. His pup pack contains glue which he can retrieve by barking. *"Don't lose it, reuse it!" *"Green means go!" *"Why trash it, when you can stash it!" (US) *"Why smash them, when you can stash them!" (UK) *"Rocky-Likey!" (From "Puptacular"). *"Rocky to the rescue!" (From "Pups and the Very Big Baby") *"Nooooo!" (usually leading him to getting wet) Do you like Rocky? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Rocky? He's adorable He's an eco-pup He's smart He's fun ---- Rocky's gallery can be viewed here. ---- Category:Poll Page Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:PAW Patrol Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Mixed Breeds Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Male Members of the PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Stuart Ralston Category:Characters voiced by Eric O'Carroll Category:Protected Pages Category:Pups Category:Characters Living in Adventure Bay Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Faraci Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Members